The Prince and the Joker
by SassyPantsJaxon
Summary: The High Joker of the Four Kingdoms vows to protect the prince of Diamonds-Spades, but how far is he willing to go?
1. Beginnings

Strategic marriages were not an uncommon thing within Cards. Matthew's own parents, the King of Diamonds and Queen of Spades, had been married for nothing more than an alliance between the two kingdoms. It was a marriage of convenience that was occasionally more inconvenient.

But now, this was the first marriage alliance between Cards royalty and foreign. Queen Kiku of Hearts and Prince Heracles ofHellas.

Matthew watched the two dance during their reception. They looked happy together, well suited. At least as well as his parents were.

"Well, this has been fun." Matthew's brother, the crown prince of Spades was still eating as he spoke.

"You just like trying foreign food."

"Nuh-uh. Besides, the food back home is better." He paused to take another bite, this time swallowing before speaking again. "Why aren't you dancing anymore?"

"I've been dancing all night. I lost count of how many times I've been stepped on, and I'm starving." He stole something from Alfred's plate and ate it before he could react. "Mmn, that's weird."

"I know. You have to get used to it, you're _eligible_."

"So are you, you're not being forced to dance."

"Not really, I'm already Marked, I just have to wait for my queen. You would be strategic for an alliance with Diamonds _or_ Spades. Or both. Everybody wants a piece of you."

Matthew deflated, "You make it sound like I'm property."

"Some people would think of you that way," Alfred said with a shrug. "It's just the way it is."

"Maybe I don't want it to be."He shook his head. "I'm going to go find something to eat." Surprisingly, his brother didn't follow him.

"The pink ones are good," a voice behind him remarked as Matthew looked at the cakes. He turned around to find himself facing a pair of red eyes. He took a step back, only succeeding in colliding with the table. "You look like you've seen a ghost?" The High Joker smirked.

"Uh, no, your Grace," Matthew stuttered, "My apologies."

He shrugged. "Whatever. You're the Diamond-Spadian prince, aren't you?"

"Yes, your Grace." Matthew looked at the ground. "Matthew Bonnefoy-Kirkland."

"I knew that. You don't have to bother with the whole 'your Grace' spiel. I'm just Gilbert. Would you like to dance?"

"I don't think I'm really in a position to refuse." Matthew whispered, not expecting to be heard.

"Well, you could if you wanted to. I'm not going to force you." Matthew looked up at him in surprise. "Well?" The Joker offered Matthew his arm, which he cautiously took.

Gilbert smiled before pulling him out to the floor, spinning him around in an effortless dance that made Matthew feel like his feet weren't touching the ground. "Smile, Birdie," Gilbert whispered in his ear when it was over.

"Huh?" Matthew looked around to realize they were being watched by almost everybody in the ballroom. His face immediately flushed bright red. He heard Gilbert laugh, but when he turned to the other man, he was gone.

"Mattie!" He turned to find his brother running up to him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded numbly. "Yeah, Alfred, I'm fine."

Alfred dragged Matthew off the floor and to an empty corner. "You don't look fine."

"I'm just a little dizzy, that's all."

"Well, yeah!" Alfred pushed him into a chair. "Mattie, you were just dancing with the _High Joker_. How did it happen? What was it like?"

"The best dance I've ever had. I...I don't know. I don't know why he would want to dance with me, he just asked, I couldn't really say no."

Alfred laughed and shook his head. "Man, when you make a scene, you really make a scene. They're going to be talking about this for weeks. Maybe even years!"

Matthew groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Hey," Alfred rubbed his shoulder, "Do you want to go up to our room?"

"Please?"

* * *

Matthew sat on the floor of the balcony off his room, he could see the lights from the party still going on downstairs shining on the garden. Alfred had returned to the party almost an hour ago, promising to return soon, but Matthew was still alone.

"Are you all right?" Well, he had been. Gilbert stood behind him. "I'm sorry I left like that, but I do have responsibilities."

"It's fine. I understand." He watched the Joker, expecting him to disappear again, but instead he sat down with him. "Why did you dance with me?"

"To protect you."

"I don't need protection," he protested, "I'm not important. You should have danced with my brother instead."

Gilbert shook his head. "Your brother's only important to Spades, you're worth much more." He noticed Matthew's blank look. "What? You really don't realize how valuable you are, do you?"

"Well, I'm the prince, but I'm not Marked, so it's really not worth that much."

"No," Gilbert shook his head again, "Alfred's the only one Marked for the next generation of both kingdom's royalties. That means if anything happens to your parents, you're the heir to both Spades and Diamonds. And if you were abducted you would make a good hostage because your captors would have power over half the country. I'm surprised your parents don't have more guards for you."

"But," Matthew hesitated, "I- So what? You've been watching me?"

"Not in a weird way! Just...checking in on you."

"Oh." He fell silent for a minute. "But why tonight?"

"Because this is the first time you're really being exposed to anyone outside the Four Kingdoms, they need to know you aren't there for them to use as leverage."

Matthew sighed. "Then thank you, I guess."

"Anytime, little Birdie." He vanished.

Matthew groaned and leaned his head against the balcony rail.

"Hey?"

Matthew jumped and turned to find Gilbert watching him again. "I thought you left?"

"I forgot something." He knelt so they were on eye level again. "Can I call on you again?"

"Are you sure that's appropriate? I mean, you're not supposed to have any prejudice for any one Kingdom…"

"It's not any one Kingdom, it's just you."

Matthew smiled. "I wouldn't mind."


	2. Anticipation

**Anticipation**

Matthew brushed his fingers through his tangled curls as he glanced at his reflection, his cheeks flushed from his ride through the crisp autumn air. He jerked up in surprise at the sudden appearance of another person in his room. "You could knock," he exclaimed, then winced, his face turning more red at the realization of who he was speaking to.

The High Joker laughed, "Most people treat me with a little more respect."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Respect gets boring. How have things been here?"

"Boring," Matthew sat down, "But you should know that. I expected you to visit sooner." it had been almost three weeks since their first encounter.

"Did you miss me?" Gilbert smirked.

Matthew smiled back, "No."

In the few months since they met, Gilbert would visit Matthew every two or three weeks, but now it was mid winter and Matthew hadn't seen the Joker for over a month. Matthew split his time between Diamonds and Spades, always wandering one palace or the other, wondering what strange place Gilbert would find to appear in next.

* * *

As it turned out, it wasn't so strange. One minute Matthew had been alone, reading in the Diamonds castle library, the next the seat across from him was occupied.

"How have you been?" Gilbert asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Fine. I've had neither threats on my life, nor proposals. You look cold."

Gilbert nodded, "I am. I've been in Clubs, it's cold that far north this time of year."

"What are you doing there?"

"Joker things. You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't understand, or you just can't tell me?" Matthew smirked at Gilbert's silence. "Is that where you've been for the past month?"

"Sure you didn't miss me?" Gilbert teased, "But yes. And that's all I can say."

Matthew shrugged and went back to his book.

"That's it?" Gilbert asked, "I come all this way, and you ignore me in favor of _a book_?"

"But it's a _very interesting_ book, Gilbert."

"Hmph." Gilbert flopped back in his chair, making Matthew laugh. Gilbert sick his tongue out. "All that work, it's exhausting, you know?"

"Somehow I doubt that," Matthew laughed again. "You know, for all that people talk about you, you're sort of…"

"Handsome? Wonderful? Perfect in every way?"

" _Anticlimactic_."


	3. Tempt

"Yes, but _Alfred_ will be wearing blue."

"Exactly! They're twins, they should match."

"But they're also the princes of _both_ Spades and Diamonds. Alfred _has_ to wear blue, so Matthew should be in gold!"

"Your logic is utterly ridiculous!"

" _You're_ ridiculous!"

Matthew sighed and discreetly slipped away, trusting it would be awhile before they noticed his absence. He had heard his parents have this argument no less than a thousand times, most likely more. Rather than listen to it again, he hid in the palace gardens.

He and Alfred would be turning eighteen in a few days, and Spades was in a bit of a panic. Since Alfred was being coronated, the celebration would be in Spades, the compromise being Diamidian food. And since Alfred would have to wear blue, the argument that their parents kept coming back to was whether Matthew should match him, or represent Diamonds by wearing gold.

"You look tired," a voice behind him remarked, "You should be excited."

Matthew turned to find the High Joker balanced on one of the statues. He smiled. "I should be," he agreed, "But my parents keep finding the silliest things to fight over."

"So?" Gilbert shrugged before disappearing and reappearing inches away from Matthew. "Just tell them what you want. It's your party."

"You have met my parents, right? King of Diamonds and Queen of Spades?"

"Poor little Birdie," Gilbert teased, "About to leave the nest. Are you ready for that?"

"For what? I'm not really going anywhere, and it's not like I'll actually be able to make my own choices."

"And what would the little princeling choose?"

Matthew gave him an odd look and then resumed walking through the garden. "It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"It should," Gilbert followed him, "At least I think it does."

"Thank you." The two fell silent, enough to almost make Matthew think Gilbert had left.

"Am I invited to your party?" Gilbert suddenly asked.

"The High Joker is required to attend all official kingdom events."

"But I'd like to hear it from you."

Matthew turned around and stared at him for a moment, "Gilbert, I would be honored if you would attend my coming of age ceremony."

"It would be my pleasure," Gilbert gently took his hand and kissed it, never breaking eye contact.

Matthew blushed and pulled his hand away, he turned away, staring at a fountain, "Well, thank you."

Gilbert laughed, "Make sure you save a dance for me."

When Matthew turned to face him again, he was gone.


	4. Touch

"You look lovely," the foreign diplomat Matthew had been dancing with complemented him. "If not a bit pale, why don't you wait here? I'll bring you something to drink." He deposited Matthew in a secluded alcove.

Matthew gracelessly flopped onto the sofa when the other man left, fanning himself.

"Something wrong?" Gilbert asked from the other end of the sofa, where he hadn't been a moment before, as he sipped his own drink.

"He wouldn't stop talking," Matthew reached for Gilbert's glass. "Give me that."

"You could ask," Gilbert objected, but let him take it anyway. "I could always get one for you."

"So could anyone else here," Matthew raised an eyebrow at him. "But you are neither a servant nor here to flatter me."

"Who says I'm not here to flatter?"

Matthew's eyebrow crept higher.

"Would you like a few minutes away from this?" Gilbert offered him his hand, which Matthew took without hesitation.

Matthew's glass shattered on the garden path, "You could _warn_ me!" he gasped.

"I'm sorry," Gilbert gently pushed Matthew's hair from his face, "I didn't know it would have that effect on you." He blushed. "I've, uh, never taken anyone with me before."

Matthew slapped his shoulder. "Now you can't say that," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again before gently tugging Matthew down the path. "Come walk with me?"

"Isn't that why we're out here?" Matthew followed him, eventually stopping at the same fountain they had stood by a few days ago.

"So you wore both?" Gilbert asked, referring to Matthew's suit, which was both Spadian purple and Diamidian gold.

Matthew shrugged. "It was what I wanted. Although I just feel silly now."

"You look wonderful." For some reason, the complement meant more coming from Gilbert than from the diplomat.

"Thank you," Matthew said as he sat down on the edge of the fountain.

Gilbert sat next to him. "I'm not forbidden from marrying, you know." He broke the silence. "I just can't have a bias toward or against any kingdom."

"Gilbert, why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know," the Joker sighed. "I guess I just want someone to know."

"But why me?"

Gilbert splashed him. "And here I thought we were friends."

Matthew softened. "We are," he amended. "I didn't mean to imply-"

"Good," Gilbert's smile faded a bit. "Because for everyone I've met along the way, you're really the only one I've befriended."

"You should meet more people," Matthew teased. "I'm not very good company."

"Good enough," the Joker gently protested.


	5. Surprises

The turmoil in the North didn't end, and in an effort to protect Diamond-Spades, and possibly all four kingdoms, the two princes engagements were soon announced. Alfred to the princess of Clubs, and Matthew to a prince from north of the border.

Alfred's didn't come as a surprise, as he had been pressing his parents for an alliance with Clubs. But Matthew's... Mathias Kohler was a loud, energetic man, and also the prince of the country that was threatening Clubs. If the conflict escalated any further, the two brothers could end up being forced against each other.

"Dammit," Gilbert groaned. "This is exactly what I was _trying_ to protect you from."

"I'm sorry," Matthew insisted. "But there was nothing I could do. I've told you I'm not allowed to make my own decisions."

"Do you want to go to war with your family? Or worse, you could pit them against each other, have them all fight each other and see which kingdom comes out on top."

"You're not helping."

"I tried, Matthew! But you'll be out of my reach when you get married." Gilbert sighed, taking a break from his pacing to sit across from Matthew. "When is the wedding, anyway?"

Matthew hesitated, "Next month."

"You'll only be engaged for, what, five weeks? Your parents have nothing to say about it?"

"I...I expected them to protest a least a little." He shook his head. "Nothing."

"I don't believe that. They wouldn't just send you away like that. I want you to be careful, there's something wrong here."

"What, like they're enchanting my parents or something?"

Gilbert's eyes widened. Even though Matthew had said it sarcastically, it wasn't impossible.

"Gilbert, no. The Queen was court magician-"

"That doesn't mean there couldn't be a better magician. I'm," Gilbert resumed his pacing, "I'm going to look into this. You just...be wary of your fiancé."


	6. Inspire

Gilbert had his mind made up to investigate the Northern diplomats. Fortunately, he ran into one as he was going to speak to the King and Queen.

Lukas Bondevik, counselor to Prince Mathias, looked surprised to see someone exiting Matthew's room. "My lord would like to speak with prince Matthew." he stated.

"Matthew's not feeling well," Gilbert said unapologetically, "Come back later."

"It wasn't a request."

Gilbert froze. This man had no idea who he was speaking to. "Fine. _I'll_ speak to him instead."

"My orders-"

"Have changed." Gilbert interrupted. "Take me to your lord." Bondevik hesitated. "Now."

"Fine," Bondevik finally hissed. "This way." He led Gilbert through the corridors to the north wing and the master suite. "My lord," he greeted as he opened the door. "Prince Matthew is feeling unwell, I've brought-"

Gilbert stepped forward. "High Joker of the Four Kingdoms, your highness." He could practically feel Bondevik's surprise as Mathias looked up from the papers he had been reading.

Mathias smiled, skipping all formalities. "And what brings someone as important as you to visit me?"

"You intend to marry into one of my royal families, it's my responsibility to insure you're worthy of that honor."

"The King and Queen have already determined that," Bondevik interrupted.

"Yes, they have," Gilbert agreed, without looking away from the prince. "And their only responsibilities are to Diamonds and Spades. But I also have an obligation to Hearts and Clubs. Your country has been infringing on Clubs border; I need to know you won't use Spades position to advance any further."

Mathias laughed. "That's my father's war," he assured Gilbert. "I want peace. I hope this marriage alliance will help achieve it. But I can see where your concerns come from. I promise, I have no intentions to overthrow any of your Kingdoms. Please believe me."

Gilbert nodded. "I'm sure you'll forgive me for retaining my suspicions until I've been proven wrong."

"I expect no less," Mathias smiled again. "I'm sure I'd do the same thing in your place."


	7. Mistakes

"Gilbert, I've told you, there's nothing wrong with Mathias! He's trying to end the hostilities, not-"

"I know what you've said," Gilbert shook his head. "And I know what he's said, and I know what your parents have said. And I still don't trust him."

"The King and Queen aren't under any sort of curse?" Gilbert shook his head. "I haven't been enchanted?" Gilbert shook his head again, not looking at Matthew. "The only thing I can find that he's guilty of is rushing the wedding."

"Yes, Matthew, but there's something _wrong_ about him."

"Wrong how?"

Gilbert hesitated. "I don't know Matthew. I don't like him."

"That's it?"

Gilbert looked up in surprise. "What?"

Matthew shrugged angrily. "You, you personally, don't like him? You don't have to like everyone, Gilbert. But don't try to ruin my life because of it."

"I'm not trying to ruin anything! I'm trying to protect you!"

"You keep saying that, but from what?! There were never any threats on my life, Gilbert. I'm fine."

"Maybe now-"

"But what, Gilbert?" Matthew interrupted. "There could be? I wouldn't see any point in it once I'm married and out of Diamonds-Spades. This could be the safest thing I do! Or were you going to say it's because of you that there weren't any? That's cheap, Gilbert."

"I was going to say there are things you don't know."

"Maybe. But I do know that you've forgotten your place. Your obligation is to protect the Four Kingdoms, not just me. You need to look at the big picture again, Gilbert. I think it would be best for you to leave."

Gilbert scowled at Matthew, and just like that, Matthew was alone again.


	8. Transforming

Matthew went the next five weeks without seeing Gilbert. And although either Mathias or a member of his party were usually with him, he always felt strangely alone.

The night before his wedding, Matthew woke to a hand clamped over his mouth. He startled awake, above him, Gilbert practically glowed in the pale moonlight.

Gilbert slowly released him, "Where's your brother?" he whispered.

"He's visiting Clubs. What are you doing?"

"Get up. We need to go."

"Go where?" Matthew protested, struggling away from him.

Gilbert scowled, grabbed Matthew's dressing gown, then Matthew's arm, and a second later, they were instead standing in a brightly lit hallway. Matthew stared at the orange walls. "Are we in Diamonds? What are we doing here?"

"Does Lily live in the palace?" Gilbert asked instead of answering.

Matthew's breath caught. There was only one reason Gilbert would be looking for the future queen in the middle of the night. "Where are my parents, Gilbert?"

The High Joker looked away, "I'm sorry, Matthew."

"No," Matthew gasped, shaking his head.

"I wasn't there in time to save them."

Matthew closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. "Gilbert," he whispered a few moments later, "Lily's room is in the north wing. You'll need Vash, too, his room is right next to her's. I'm coming with you."

Gilbert nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Less than an hour later Lily stood in the Diamonds throne room as the new Queen. Matthew's eyes were red with unshed tears as Gilbert pulled him out. "You need to rest," he gently told the younger man.

"What are you going to do?"

"Spades is without it's royalty right now, your brother needs to be crowned too."

Matthew nodded. "I'm coming with you."

"No," Gilbert gripped his shoulders. "You're asleep on your feet. I'll come for you in the morning."

Matthew looked up at him with watery eyes, then lunged forward and hugged him. "Promise?"

"Yes. But you need to try and rest. Alfred will want to know that you're safe."

Matthew nodded again as he let Gilbert go. "Just make sure he's safe for me."


	9. Develop

The first thing Alfred did as king was have prince Mathias interrogated, only to learn that he had been playing chess with Spades' Jack at the time of the king and queen's deaths. The second thing was exile Mathias' party from Spades, effectively ending Matthew's engagement.

"Something's wrong," Gilbert said as he stood.

Alfred looked up from where he was speaking to the Jack. "What do you mean? Mathias and his gang are gone, we're investigating my parents murders, everything is fine."

"No, it's not." Gilbert started pacing. "Where did Mathias go?"

Alfred shrugged. "Back North. It doesn't matter now."

Gilbert shook his head, something was very wrong in the four kingdoms, he just couldn't figure out where. "But _how_? They won't be allowed through Clubs."

"Then they'll probably sail."

"Is that how they arrived?"

Alfred hesitated, then shrugged again.

"Or they could go through Diamonds." Yao added nonchalantly.

Something inside of Gilbert snapped. That was where he left Matthew.

"What?" Alfred stood up, but Gilbert was already gone.

* * *

"Perfect timing, your Grace," Lily greeted him.

Gilbert ignored her in favor of the man across the table. Not Mathias, but his advisor. "Where is the prince?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

Bondevik cocked his head. "Mine? Or yours?"

"Both." Gilbert spat.

Bondevik smiled. "You're in luck then. Mathias went to speak with Matthew. They're in your prince's apartment."

In a second, Gilbert was throwing Matthew's door open. "Matthew!" he shouted, dashing across the main chamber and into the bedroom. He recoiled at the the sight and smell of fresh blood. The two lifeless bodies, Mathias, who appeared to have been trying to keep someone out. And Matthew, pinned to the wall by the sword through his stomach.

Gilbert didn't even register he had moved again until Bondevik was pinned underneath him, with Gilbert's dagger pressed to his throat. He heard a crossbow click behind him.

"I wouldn't do that, your Grace." Vash warned.

"Traitors. All of you." Gilbert spat, "How could you?"

"Because my king is dying and Mathias refused to carry on his legacy." Bondevik smiled. "It was humiliating, working for a coward like him."

"What about you, Lily? They won't stop with Clubs, you know."

She smiled. "You've heard the stories of Diamonds past glory, I want to bring it back. He's promised us a place in the new kingdom."

Kingdom. Singular. There had always been four, as long as there had been a Joker, there had been four kingdoms for him to watch. Which meant there was no reason for them not to kill him. Gilbert realized it a second too late as the arrow sank into his side. He gasped as Bondevik smirked.

He wrenched Gilbert's dagger away from him. Gilbert was gone before he could use it.


	10. Time

Within a matter of hours, Diamonds had declared an alliance with the North, and war on Clubs. The next day, Spades and Hearts both, as well as their allies from outside of the Four Kingdoms, allied themselves with Clubs.

This was wrong. There had been peace between the Four Kingdoms for centuries. It was the Joker's responsibility to ensure that peace was kept. And he had failed.

Gilbert paced, one hand clamped over the untreated wound in his side. His vision blurred for a moment. He gritted his teeth, surveying the runes. He was at the center of the Four Kingdoms, the place where their magic was strongest, combined with the magic in his blood, which he used to draw the rune. He needed all the magic available to him. It had to work.

He added a few more lines. He needed to finish before he collapsed from blood loss.

He was going to use this rune to turn back time. Or die trying. He was going back to before everything with the North. Everything with Matthew. He wouldn't lose him this time. He couldn't if he never had him.

Gilbert walked to the center of the circle, he knelt, adding the last few lines. He watched the rune start to glow before the darkness at the edges of his vision finally overtook him.


	11. Fulfill

Strategic marriages were not an uncommon thing within Cards. Matthew's own parents, the King of Diamonds and Queen of Spades, had been married for nothing more than an alliance between the two kingdoms. It was a marriage of convenience that was occasionally more inconvenient.

But now, this was the first marriage alliance between Cards royalty and foreign. Queen Kiku of Hearts and Prince Heracles ofHellas.

Matthew watched the two dance during their reception. They looked happy together, well suited. At least as well as his parents were.

"Well, this has been fun." Matthew's brother, the crown prince of Spades was still eating as he spoke.

"You just like trying foreign food."

"Nuh-uh. Besides, the food back home is better." He paused to take another bite, this time swallowing before speaking again. "Why aren't you dancing anymore?"

"I've been dancing all night. I lost count of how many times I've been stepped on, and I'm starving." He stole something from Alfred's plate and ate it before he could react. "Mmn, that's weird."

"I know. You have to get used to it, you're _eligible_."

"So are you, you're not being forced to dance."

"Not really, I'm already Marked, I just have to wait for my queen. You would be strategic for an alliance with Diamonds _or_ Spades. Or both. Everybody wants a piece of you."

Matthew deflated. "You make it sound like I'm property."

"Some people would think of you that way," Alfred said with a shrug. "It's just the way it is."

"Maybe I don't want it to be."He shook his head. "I'm going to go find something to eat." Surprisingly, his brother didn't follow him. Matthew returned to his side a few minutes later.

"This is boring," Alfred complained, "Hearts is so stiff," he laughed, "Imagine if it was a marriage between Diamonds and Hearts. They wouldn't know what kind of party to throw."

Matthew smiled, thinking of the extravagance of their home kingdom. "It would be different." He took a bite of the small pink cake he had picked up.

"When I get married, it's going to be a _real_ party. Nothing like this. This is just boring."

"You said that already." Matthew reminded him.

"Well, it is!"

"You haven't been dancing all night."

"Fine." Alfred set his plate down and took Matthew's, setting it on top of his own. "You dance with me."

Matthew laughed, but took his brother's hand anyway. Alfred was a terrible dancer, and Matthew laughed at him the whole time, but at the same time it felt like something was missing.

* * *

"Yes, but _Alfred_ will be wearing blue."

"Exactly! They're twins, they should match."

"But they're also the princes of _both_ Spades and Diamonds. Alfred _has_ to wear blue, so Matthew should be in gold!"

"Your logic is utterly ridiculous!"

" _You're_ ridiculous!"

Matthew sighed and discreetly slipped away, trusting it would be awhile before they noticed his absence. He had heard his parents have this argument no less than a thousand times, most likely more. Rather than listen to it again, he hid in the palace gardens.

He and Alfred would be turning eighteen in a few days, and Spades was in a bit of a panic. Since Alfred was being coronated, the celebration would be in Spades, the compromise being Diamidian food. And since Alfred would have to wear blue, the argument that their parents kept coming back to was whether Matthew should match him, or represent Diamonds by wearing gold.

He groaned in frustration and kicked one of the fountains before sinking down to sit on the edge. He stared at his reflection in the water, wishing for some company, once again trying to ignore the feeling that something was missing.

* * *

"You look lovely," the foreign diplomat Matthew had been dancing with complemented him, "If not a bit pale, why don't you wait here? I'll bring you something to drink." he deposited Matthew in a secluded alcove.

Matthew gracelessly flopped onto the sofa when the other man left, fanning himself. It was only an hour into the party and he was already exhausted. He picked at his lavender and gold suit, waiting for either his current suitor to return or another one to come steal him.

"My prince?"

Matthew looked up, expecting some random suitor. He scrambled to his feet, "Your Grace!"

"Shh," the High Joker soothed him. "No need to make a fuss. Sit down." Matthew did as he was told. "Matthew, I need you to listen," the Joker sat next to him, "You're going to receive a few proposals tonight, one of them is from a Prince Mathias Kohler. Do not accept it. For the good of the Four Kingdoms, and his own, I am begging you, do not accept him. Do you understand?"

Matthew nodded dumbly, then shook his head. "Wait, no! Why?"

"I can't explain that, I just need you to trust me."

Matthew looked at him. There was something familiar about his red eyes and he was struck with the feeling that this wasn't their first conversation. "Have we meet before?"

The Joker smiled sadly. "The High Joker is required to attend all official kingdom events."

"Yes, but-"

"Trust me, Birdie." And then he was gone.

"My prince? Are you all right? You look more pale than you did when I left."

Matthew looked up at his suitor. Prince Mathias, the one the Joker had warned him about. He slowly took the offered glass. "...Yes. I just- I need some fresh air. Please excuse me." He walked away, trying not to rush as he left the ballroom and into the gardens.

There were too many thoughts swirling around in his head. The High Joker. Red eyes. Dancing with him. No, that never happened. Right? Mathias, engagements, his parents, the Joker. Birdie.

Matthew's glass shattered on the garden path. "Gilbert."

"This shouldn't be possible." The Joker appeared in front of him, reaching for him.

Matthew gripped his arm. "What's going on?"

"I don't know how, but you're remembering things that haven't happened." He brushed Matthew's hair behind his ear. "You're all right, but you need to calm down. It doesn't happen, it will pass."

"And then what? I'll forget?"

He nodded.

"Gilbert? That's your name, isn't it? I shouldn't know that."

"Like I said, it will pass."

"But we knew each other! I-"

"Matthew, no." Gilbert interrupted.

"Why?"

Gilbert sighed, stepping away from him, "You once accused me of forgetting my place as guardian of the Four Kingdoms in favor of guarding you. You were right. I can't do that again. You should go back to your party," the Joker continued, "Forget all these memories, forget we spoke here."

"I don't want to forget!" Matthew protested.

"Matthew, I'm sorry. It's for the best."

Soon after, Alfred came into the garden, looking for his brother, only to find him crying alone, unable to tell him why.


	12. Accept

Matthew started keeping a journal after that. Every so often he would have a memory that he knew had never happened. He wrote every one of them down for the next two months.

Matthew cried out as he sat up in a cold sweat. Alfred was visiting his fiancé in Clubs, he should have been alone, but the High Joker himself sat on Matthew's desk, reading Matthew's journal by the light of a single candle.

He looked up at Matthew. "It's all right," his words were soothing, but his tone was flat. "You're safe."

Matthew jumped up. "Give me that!" He reached for his journal, but the Joker held it away.

"I told you to forget about all that."

"I _can't_." Matthew insisted, reaching for his journal again.

"They should stop now."

"What should?"

"The memories. And dreams. They should stop now."

"You don't know anything about those." Matthew scoffed.

"I know you just dreamed you were killed."

Matthew froze, his hand going to his stomach, where he had been stabbed. He was surprised not to feel any blood there. "How do you know that?"

"Matthew, it's over now. Please stop."

"No," Matthew protested.

The Joker made a face and disappeared, taking Matthew's journal with him.


	13. Promises

It was another year before they met again. This time at Alfred's wedding. Matthew stood near his parents, listening to them talk with King Ivan, when he became aware of the feeling of being watched. He turned to find the High Joker staring at him. Matthew looked away.

"Excuse me," he quietly left his parents and walked towards the Joker. "Dance with me." Matthew demanded.

"What? No!" He crossed his arms childishly. "Everyone will stare at you. And you're not even addressing me properly."

"Sorry, your Grace," Matthew said sarcastically. "But I imagine that kind of respect gets boring."

Gilbert's façade dropped, "How much do you really remember?"

Matthew shrugged, "Nothing specific. More feelings than anything. I want to know why. Gilbert?"

Gilbert sighed. "I really shouldn't tell you."

"But you're going to anyway?"

"No. But I'll give you your dance." He gently took Matthew's hand and swept him onto the floor, spinning him around in an effortless dance that made Matthew feel like his feet weren't touching the ground. "Smile, Birdie," Gilbert whispered in his ear when it was over.

"Huh?" Matthew looked around to realize they were being watched by almost everybody in the ballroom. His face immediately flushed bright red.

Gilbert laughed, "You look beautiful, Birdie. Maybe I'll come visit you again."

"Promise?"

"No." He smirked. "Don't wait up for me."

And then he was gone.


	14. Future

Gilbert had lied, of course, he went to visit Matthew that night. And then again soon after. And then a few more times. And then more than just a few, until it became a regular thing. He told Matthew everything about their first life together, how it had ended. Showed him the scar that shouldn't exist, but did anyway.

And then one day, a few years later, Matthew told his family he was leaving. Left his family and both his kingdoms behind in favor of a new life that no one else knew about. Well, one other person.

"Birdie," Gilbert groaned as Matthew kissed him awake.

Matthew laughed. "Wake up, your Grace, you have _responsibilities_ , remember?"

"Birdie, you're never awake this early. I think you're plotting something."

"We should do something today. We never do anything together."

"We do plenty of things together! I just took you to the ocean!"

"Two months ago!" Matthew corrected.

"Huh," Gilbert laid back down, "I need to get a better grasp on time."

Matthew giggled and poked his side, "Next thing you know we'll be old."

"We? You think I'll keep you around that long?" Gilbert joked.

"I think I'll put up with you that long."

Gilbert smiled and reached up to stroke Matthew's hair, "That sounds nice. Getting old together. You really want to do that?"

Matthew nodded and laid down next to him, his head on Gilbert's chest, fingers finding the scar from Vash's arrow, "Absolutely."


End file.
